The Demon that see's through an Angel's eyes
by Levias
Summary: Not very good at summaries. The villains have been getting stronger lately. The Titans are forced to accept a former villain, known as Levias, and an Angel named Mist, into their group. BB is having problems of his own, and Raven is trying to help him R


This takes place about a year after the end of the series…

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I never will either, it's too much work…

-~-~-~-~-

On the outside, he looked fine. Always cracking jokes and smiling. He wasn't. He knew that this charade could only go on for so long. Soon, the others would find out, and would probably try to save him from himself. The only reason he still lived was for _her_…

Beast Boy was cut out of his daydream by the extremely loud Emergency Beeping. Grunting, he put his gloves back on, and ran out the door, before charging down the halls to the Common Room. Levias and Cyborg were staring at a screen, wide-eyed. Raven walked in shortly after BB and looked at the screen. Her eyes widened slightly. A Teen in a black cloak was stabbing innocent civilians with his sword. The Katana was jet black, including the blade. The teen seemed to be enjoying it.

After Starfire came in, they all left. Beast Boy noticed the distraught look on Raven as they flew. Starfire rode with Robin after they became an item. Cyborg still took the T-Car. As they arrive to the scene, many bodies lay down on the ground. Robin knelt down to check for a pulse on one of them. "Dead…" He said, glaring at the teen that stood there. The cloak caused a shadow over his face like Raven's, but his eyes didn't show. "Why you!" Beast Boy yelled, charging as a Cheetah. He jumped to tackle the guy, but the guy disappeared, and BB hit an abandoned car, head first.

Raven was almost instantaneously at his side, healing him. The unknown enemy smirked and said "Well…It seems I'm not the only one here…" He was looking at Raven, before turning back. "Too bad it's only you five that I'm here to kill. It was no fun killing them…" The teen said, pointing to the bodies on the floor with his sword. Police sirens came closer and closer. Bullets flew right past the Titans, as the SWAT Team fired at the criminal. The bullets missed entirely, because he wasn't there anymore. One of the SWAT Personnel choked, before falling to the ground. Everyone looked at him, and looked around for the unseen enemy. "Over here…" He said, and the Titans looked back. All of the SWAT had lines on their bodies, and were dead. The lines were traced with blood and something else. Robin observed closer, and saw something. "Is that ash?" He asked out loud. Cyborg noticed also, and nodded, as the criminal walked slowly towards them.

Raven bolted in front of them. "Why are you doing this?" She asked. He stopped his approach and frowned. "Aren't you Trigon's incarnation?" He asked. The Titans all went wide-eyed at the name, except Raven. "I'm only a half-demon, unlike you!" She yelled. "I may as well introduce myself to you four; I think she knows who I am. I am known by many names. Zephyr, Tempest, Demon, Assassin, Murderer, Monster, and so on. You may call me Levias…" He said, bowing slightly, before raising his sword with his right hand, and stepping forward a step.

Beast Boy stepped over to Raven, still shaking his head to get rid of the pain. "Why are you after us?" He asked. Levias kept an unfeeling face on, and simply said "I was hired to…" The Titans looked at him weirdly. "I'm an Assassin, it's what I do." He said, before moving to stab Raven. Beast Boy pushed the blade away just in time. He then realized that his hand was cut. "This blade is an Ancient Demonic Weapon… It cuts anyone who touches it, but at my own risk. It is the Razor Wind Blade. Cleaning it is a bitch!" He said, chuckling, before running up again, only to be thrown back. The Titans looked at Raven. She sweat dropped, and said "It wasn't me…" Before another girl flew down at high speeds, with white and gold feathered wings.

She landed in front of the Titans, and looked back at them. "Hi, I'm Mist!" She said happily, before turning back to the standing up Levias. "Has he hurt anyone?" She asked, before noticing the total of twenty seven bodies on the ground. "Levias, please, stop killing people!" She yelled. Levias glared at her. "Leave me ALONE!!!" He screamed, pointing his blade at her. He was trembling slightly. "Levias, please, they are worried! They didn't want this to happen! We will still let you come back! You don't have to kill people!" Mist said, opening her arms as wide as she could, closing her eyes tightly.

Raven appeared next to her. "What's going on?" She asked silently. Levias was grabbing his face with one hand, while the other held the sword. His visible eye was wide, and he shook violently. "He's scared…" Mist said softly, her light brown hair that reached just past her shoulders blew in the wind. The wind grew more violent, and Levias removed his hand from his face. His right eye was different from the left one. It was completely black, even the outsides. The inside held a Grey plus sign, with a smaller x on top of it. Mist tensed up and asked "Can one of you contain him?" Raven nodded, and chanted her mantra. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!!!" She yelled. Levias was contained in a field of Black energy, which was quickly dismissed as he ran forward, with his hand raised.

He grabbed Mist by her throat, and picked her up. "I will kill you!" He yelled, with his teeth gritted together. Mist was tearing up. Cyborg sent a Sonic Charge at Levias, causing him to lower his grip, and turn the hateful glare to the Half-Man. Beast Boy walked up to him, and said "It's okay, you don't have to fight. I know the look in your eyes…You don't want to fight…" Levias stared at him blankly, and then his eye transitioned to their normal state. "Why do you show kindness to your enemy?" Levias asked. Beast Boy looked down and said "Because I know that people don't always want to do what they do…"

Levias shook his head, and stayed silent, turning to Mist, who was getting help from Starfire and Raven to sit up. Robin and Cyborg were nervous of this Demon being close to Beast Boy, even though the sword wasn't in his hand. Levias stood, and sheathed the blade, before floating in the air. "Levias! Get back here!" Robin said, being the leader. In a series of teamwork, all of the male Titans attacked together. After the Smoke and debris settled, Levias stood, with a visible sphere of wind around him. "My turn…" He said, as the Sphere separated into three separate crescent shapes. Each one was sent after the attackers, causing each of them to each have one large gash across their bodies. "Stay away…Or I will kill you with my own two hands, like I did the rest of them…" Levias said, before running off at a speed faster than The Flash. The entire road beneath him looked like a fissure had passed.

_T Tower, 11:47 PM…_

Mist was sitting on the large sofa in the Common Room, explaining Levias' history. "His parents were Angels, like me. He was deceived into thinking that he was also, but they weren't his real parents. No one knows who his true parents are…As a child, he was my best friend, and protected me from anybody. Back then, he began realizing that his powers weren't like his Adoptive Parents… He could grow Black wings, and was shunned by the rest of the children. I was the only one who actually talked to him. He got distant as he grew. At his tenth birthday, his Demonic Powers were fully revealed because of his ascension…That's when he left…Since then, I have been chasing him, trying to stop him from killing people. He believes that it was what he was made to do. I'm starting to believe that he has no hope, or even cares about life. He always puts himself in dangerous situations, and seems like he wants to die sometimes…" Mist explained the long story, before sighing.

Beast Boy nodded. Cyborg seemed less stressed. Robin looked softer. Raven seemed to understand. Starfire also nodded. "I just wish that he wouldn't hurt me. I can see the struggle in his eyes. He doesn't want to attack me; he wants to frighten me, so that I will leave. He still protects me..." Mist said, before silently crying. Her green eyes shined with tears as she looked out of the large window. Starfire, being the caring person she is, walked over to hug the Angel-Girl. "It is okay Friend Mist." She said. They all heard footsteps down the hallway leading into the Common Room. They all turned to look through the shadows of the hallway. A pair of black cargo pants and a black cloak was visible. "It seems that your little green friend said something that changed the way I think…" A familiar voice stated. Levias stepped out of the shadows, still wearing his cloak. Everyone except Beast Boy and Mist glared at him. "I would like to work with the Teen Titans to redeem myself…" He said shyly.

Cyborg looked at the leader with a questioning gaze. Robin sighed, and whispered "We need more people…Titans East already has seven members…The villains are getting harder and harder to beat…And did you see him in combat?" to the half-man. The metallic man nodded, before going to make a communicator for Levias. "You're accepted into the team, but don't think that we trust you yet…" Robin said, giving him _the eye_.

Levias nodded and said "Can I have the room farthest from the rest of yours? Trust me; you wouldn't be able to sleep if my room was near yours." Robin nodded, and said "BB, take him to the East side of the Top floors…" before turning to talk to Mist.

Beast Boy led Levias through the hall of the massive tower. Levias had a backpack slung over one shoulder, and stared ahead with an emotionless gaze. When they reached the room, Levias nodded. Beast Boy stood there as he walked into the room. There was nothing in it except for a closet, and a small dresser. Levias set his backpack down on the dresser, and sorted out the little amount of clothes and possessions that he had.

"You don't really think that you were made to kill, do you?" Beast Boy said, doubting that Levias really thought like that. Levias turned to look at him. His regular golden eyes were dull. "Mist must have talked about my past…I might tell you about it once I can trust you. You seem a lot more able to talk to me without jumping or tensing up when I make sudden movements. I will probably trust you soon, but now, I personally only trust myself, and Mist. Just don't tell her I said that…" Levias said, before sprouting long, black and grey feathered wings. "I gotta go take care of something…" He said, before a Gust of Wind appeared, and when the visible wind cleared, Levias was gone.

Beast boy looked around, before shrugging and sulking back down the hallway to his room. He closed and locked the door. Walking over to a nightstand next to his bed, he reached inside on of the drawers, to produce a Pocket Knife. Rolling up a sleeve, he flicked open the knife, and proceeded to cut where many scars already were on his wrist. A few tears fell from his emotionless face. The blood dripped down onto a rag. A knock was heard at his door. It was a soft knock, so that meant it was Raven. "Garfield?" She asked from the other side of the door. Beast Boy quickly shoved the knife and rag into the nightstand. He covered his wrist with his sleeve.

Opening the door, Garfield was met with a pair of slightly concerned eyes. If he didn't know her, they would look like they normally did. "Yes?" Beast Boy asked. Raven looked him up and down, before asking "Are you alright?" Beast boy grinned and said "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Raven sighed and asked "Does your head still hurt?" Beast Boy nodded, and said "Only slightly, I just have a headache now…" Raven nodded and turned away. "Thank you for…Saving me today…" She said, her back facing him. Beast Boy smiled a small grin. "No problem Rae…"

_Common Room, 12:29 AM…_

Mist nodded towards Robin. "Are you sure you want to?" Robin asked. Mist nodded again. "I am the only one that can contain his Inner Demon…" She said softly. Robin sighed, and said "Alright, I'll have Cyborg make you a communicator in the morning. I'm going to bed; you can have the room next to Raven's. If she complains, tell her that I told you to…" Mist nodded, and said "Thank you…" Before Robin walked to his room. Mist sat in the Common Room alone for about fifteen minutes. "You should go to sleep…" A deep voice said. "Levias…Please don't hurt me again…." She said softly, with tears flowing down her face. She felt two arms around her. "I…I don't mean to. I just don't want you to get hurt even worse…" He said, before the arms disappeared in a small gust.

_Unknown location, same time…_

"Well, well Levias. We finally have you in one place. You will soon be ours…" Two figures said in the shadows of the Underworld.

-~-~-~-~-~-

How was it? I only have to say that I thought this was rushed myself, but I couldn't figure out a way to improve it, or lengthen it due to the way I want it to be wrote.

Levias isn't invincible, or uber powerful, or unstoppable, or anything like that, he is just a highly advanced fighter, and controls the Wind/Air. His powers are like Kazuma's from Kaze no Stigma. I just wanted to clear that up, so that I don't get PM's about 'Unstoppable character's'


End file.
